


Nepeta Cataria

by McKayRulez



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Family, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Merrill being Merrill, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Merrill picks herbs from the forest. Same as always.





	Nepeta Cataria

Merrill frolicked home with her basket of herbs. Some alley cats and window perched kittens narrowed their eyes on the long eared, two legged one and followed, sniffing the air. 

“Oh!” Merrill leaned down and gave a kitten a head rub. “Hello kitten! What brings you to my abode?” She heard a choir of meows and turned to see a swarm of cats standing behind her. “Oh my…” She tilted her head. “What a lovely welcome home! Anyone want tuna?”

\--

Hawke heard a lot of purring when she came home. She opened the door to see Merrill and Sandal covered in cats. 

“Uh.. What’s this then?” 

“Enchantment!”

“Oh, you’re home! Come join the cat party!” 

“A cat party?..” Hawke scratched the ears of a kitten and looked over the horde.. Or herd.. Or.. Whatever you call a lot of cats?.. “Where did all these kittens come from?” 

“I don’t really know.. I went out to the forest to pick some medical herbs for the Alienage, when all these little fluffy ones just followed me home.”

A tail tickled Sandal’s nose, as cats crawled all over him, and he laughed. “Enchantment!” 

“That does sound very enchanting..” 

“I do hope the Mabari doesn’t get jealous…” 

Hawke peeked at Merrill’s herb bundle, that the cats where rubbing themselves all over. “What did you pick?” 

“Oh, some things for ailments, potions, and teas.” 

“What’s that one?” Hawke pointed to the plant that the cats where mostly fond of and flopping onto the floor lazily. 

“Nepeta Cataria.”

“Catnip?” 

“No. None of the cats have taken a nip out of me.” Merrill watched one flop over with a thud. “They’re quite tame actually.” 

“No, Merrill.. It’s what normal people call the mint. It makes cats go..” Hawke gestured around the room. “Well, like this.” 

Sandal clapped happily. 

“Oh…” Merrill’s eyes suddenly widened and her ears bent slightly back. “OH!” She looked to Hawke alarmed. “I haven’t made the little kitten addicts, have I?!”

“Enchantment!”


End file.
